


talk to me

by dreamzn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Closure, Kinda fluff, M/M, break-up, but also kinda angst, ex-lovers, it's just kinda sad, they're still pretty much in love with each other, will add more tags in the future but this would do for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamzn/pseuds/dreamzn
Summary: jaemin and jeno are exes that still haven’t had any closure. jaemin begs jeno to talk to him about it, but jeno doesn’t want to talk to him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by the song 'talk to me' by cosmo's midnight! i've been listening to that song since it came out and as i was trying to brainstorm some fic ideas, this song came up and i thought why not make a nomin fic about it.

When two people decide to break up, they would usually want some closure to give them peace of mind and give them the signal to go on to the moving on stage. It hurts to have the closure talk, but what comes with love is pain. Seeing the person you’ve been with for an amount of time, the person you called yours, explaining and telling you the reasons on why they should end the relationship will hurt like hell. But that is just how it is and Jaemin thinks Jeno should realize that.

It was a mutual break up. Jeno hinting it at Jaemin at first, but with Jaemin being absolutely and devastatingly in love with Jeno, he asked for another chance and some time, cooling off as some would call it so they can think things through. They ended up missing each other and eventually acted like the cool off never happened. But the fights got a lot worse, making Jeno relive the break-up scene they once had, but this time Jaemin agrees.

They didn’t talk for months, the hatred and hurt still evident as they try to move on from each other. Jaemin took it rough, crying every night as he would stare at some of the things Jeno got him like his pink water bottle that he carries around campus (the reason for Jeno buying him a water bottle is because he drinks way too much caffeine – he calls it the undrinkable drink – and Jaemin doesn’t drink enough water so he thought maybe giving his boyfriend at the time something cute with his favorite color would make him drink more water). He’d think about it and cry, calling either Renjun or Donghyuck or even sometimes Jisung and ask them to listen to him cry and rant about how stupid he was for letting him go and how much he misses Jeno. Jaemin would always tell them to stay quiet about his crying sessions, convincing them that he forgets everything he cries about in the morning and does not want to be reminded about it.

Jeno was said to be taking it the break-up okay, occasionally hurting if something reminds him of Jaemin. But he would mostly just shrug it off and focus on something else, removing the thoughts of his ex-boyfriend from his time, which impresses and worries Mark – his best friend – at the same time. Mark wonders if Jeno misses Jaemin, if he cries about him or if he still loves him, because if he does then Jeno is one good hell of an actor. Jaemin and Jeno were the cutest couple alive, both not caring about what other people think about them, then all of a sudden Jeno acts like their relationship never even existed.

After months of crying and failed dates, Jaemin concludes that he needs the closure talk. If he doesn’t get the closure talk from Jeno, he probably will never move on from him. It’s for the best for the both of them, Jaemin claims one night as he was blowing his snot into a tissue and talking to Donghyuck on the phone. He was glad that someone like Donghyuck, Renjun and Jisung were able to understand the situation and never left his side whenever he would start ranting about his ex.

What he doesn’t understand is Jeno refusing to have the closure talk. He had messaged the ex-lover multiple times about it, saying that they should talk about everything that happened between the two of them through so that they could be able to move on in peace (or in this case, Jaemin could move on in peace since Jeno doesn’t really look like he’s having a hard time).

Jaemin convincing him to just talk to him about closure went on for months, and Jeno ignored every single time. Whenever Jaemin would send a text, Jeno would leave him on seen (sometimes he’d just clear the notification and never even bother to look at it), or if him and Jaemin would see each other in the hallway, he would so obviously ignore him by going the other direction and speed walking, trusting his feet wherever it would take him as long as he doesn’t get to hear Jaemin begging for the closure talk.

It all comes down to today when Jaemin gives up on asking Jeno for the closure talk and decides to move on without it (as if he hasn’t been doing it ever since). It seemed like the other boy just doesn’t want anything to do with him, Jaemin thinks, and tries to process everything he did or what he has said. He thinks of it in Jeno’s perspective, and he can kind of understand why Jeno ignored him and is continuing to ignore him. The best he can do at this point was to hope that one day Jeno can find it in himself to talk to him, finally clearing things out.

He remembers he has class with Jeno today. Every Wednesday, right before lunch period was History, a required lecture for all the students entering university. All the students were mixed up, so it’s not by major you’re in. It’s the subject where Jaemin used to love because (1) he loves history and (2) Jeno was there. The only difference now was number two is the sole reason why he hates going to it, despite his love for the subject. By the time he was convincing Jeno to do the closure talk, he would use all his efforts and time during History to talk to him, at least making him change his mind, thinking that if he convinced him in real life rather than text, he could be able to get a yes from him. Unfortunately, he didn’t.

As he finally gets to class, he settles down into a corner, far away from human interaction as possible (or at least away from Jeno as possible) and hopes that the lecture ends quickly so he can finally go to lunch with Donghyuck and Renjun.

An hour and a half later, the lecture was finally done, and Jaemin rushes out of the room, eyes on his phone and his fingers texting his friends on where they should meet up.

Jeno, sits inside the room, bothered by how Jaemin didn’t try to convince him about the closure talk today, and thinks about it for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> decided that this fic would have multiple chapters!


End file.
